


Two Years Later (And You Still Annoy Me Sometimes)

by spn1dneedit



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, OOC behavior, only a little at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn1dneedit/pseuds/spn1dneedit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over two years Zack Addy and Jack Hodgins went from one end of the Earth to another in terms of closeness. Over those two years many things happened that led to this certain closeness, but I just depict the necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years Later (And You Still Annoy Me Sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously the worst ZackJack / Zodgins fic ever written. I have failed you all. But if for some reason you liked it, tell me.

Over two years Zack Addy and Jack Hodgins went from one end of the Earth to another in terms of closeness. Over those two years many things happened that led to this certain closeness, but I just depict the necessary.  
Year 1:  
“Oomph. I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going, and these stairs are very…Problematic.” Zack Addy’s first day at the Jeffersonian Institute was not going very well, Dr. Brennan had been too busy with a pressing matter to properly introduce Zack to the rest of her team which meant weird looks and the constant showing of his security badge had caused Zack to become quite irritated. Even though Zack became irate at each problem that kept showing up he forgot all about them when he looked up to see the man in front of him.  
He was beautiful, not in your most obvious way though. The man had hair that was a dark auburn that could easily pass as brown if you weren’t paying attention as Zack was, the hair was a mess of tightly wound curls that grew out into a small afro. The man’s cheekbones weren’t overly defined, though Zack thought they may be if the man’s beard was not growing over the whole bottom of his glorious face.  
Zack’s eyes traveled down the man’s body slowly and indiscreetly. The man was at least four inches shorter than Zack himself but his shoulders were broad and stiff, usually the sign of uncontrolled anger and high tension, though Zack wouldn’t say anything about that quite yet. The shorter man was quite fit and Zack could see the taut muscles in his shirt flexing as Zack continued to study him.  
“Were you checking me out?” the man finally speaks and Zack is caught off guard, he sputters to come up with an answer.  
“I don’t understand that references but if you were referring to my observation of you in a sexual manner then, no, I was simply studying you. You are quite shorter than me, but you seem to have a greater muscle mass, it interested me.” Zack rambles out a pathetic excuse to try to get the smug smirk off of the man’s face.  
“So you were checking me out. It’s not like I mind, I don’t exactly go that way, but I know I’m sexy so why not let people look. Hey man, I take it as a compliment.” The overly-confident, beautiful, short man seemed to be taunting Zack but all it did was deepen the blush that was creeping up Zack’s neck.  
“Dr. Hodgins, I see you’ve already met Mr. Addy, he is my new assistant, Mr. Addy, this is Dr. Hodgins he is the Jeffersonian’s entomologist, botanist, and mineralogist.” Dr. Brennan explained the occupation of the angry looking man with a small hint of disgust in her voice as if she wasn’t fond of him in the least.  
“Yup, that’s me, the bugs and slime guy. And yes, Dr. Brennan I have met the lab’s new resident perv.” Dr. Hodgins spoke with a smirk in his voice that Zack had already begun to notice is always there. Zack could feel his cheeks heating up when Dr. Hodgins said that, though he knew it wasn’t true he still resented that Dr. Hodgins would say something like that. Thankfully Dr. Brennan came to his rescue.  
“Actually Dr. Hodgins, Mr. Addy has no criminal background, if he had he wouldn’t even be in this lab let alone as my assistant. Follow me Mr. Addy; I have a lot of work for you to do.” Zack’s hypothesis had been right; Dr. Brennan definitely did not like Dr. Hodgins.  
“See you around Dr. Brennan, oh and by the way, I have those particulate analyzed for you.”  
“Mr. Addy will get them from you, won’t you Mr. Addy?” Dr. Brennan raised her eyebrows expectantly at Zack, as if it were some kind of test.  
“Of course Dr. Brennan, if Dr. Hodgins would tell me or show me where they are I’ll get them to you as soon as possible.” Zack answered Dr. Brennan without even sparing a glance towards Dr. Hodgins, even as he spoke about him.  
“Yeah, I’ll grab them for you, just follow me.” And that was the first time Dr. Hodgins led Zack away, but it would not be the last.  
One Year Later:  
“Zack, Zack come here.” Angela was obviously intoxicated Zack noted as he walked towards her beckoning finger. When he finally arrived next to Angela Zack’s suspicious were proven right as the pungent smell of alcohol drifted from Angela’s mouth. Zack was not all that surprised that she had been drinking though, seeing as it was the Jeffersonian’s Christmas party, but it didn’t change the fact that Angela had gone a bit overboard on the spiked eggnog.  
Zack had become more comfortable with the rest of the staff within Dr. Brennan’s team at the Jeffersonian institute over the past year and some odd months but it didn’t mean that He was necessarily comfortable taking care of a very intoxicated Angela.  
“Zack, do you think Hodgins is gay?” The question caught Zack a little off guard and he sputtered for the obvious answer that floated in his mind but he failed to grab.  
“No, Angela, I do not think Dr. Hodgins identifies as a homosexual.” Zack answered after gaining his composure, his words back to being curt and quick.  
“Really? Because he has been checking you out all night, probably has something to do with those ungodly jeans and the way they do things to your perky little-“  
“OK, Angela, I think you should go home, you’ve had quite a few and seem to be harassing Dr. Brennan’s assistant. I’m sorry Mr. Addy.” Dr. Goodman pulled Angela away from Zack and towards the door with a sympathetic smile towards a completely red-faced Zack.  
“She wasn’t wrong you know.” A voice from right behind Zack whispered, before Zack even turned around he knew who he expected to see.  
“Dr. Hodgins-“ Zack was cut off by Dr. Hodgins pulling Zack into one of the stairwells that had been deserted tonight.  
“Tell me you don’t want this.” Dr. Hodgins had Zack pressed up against cool, brick wall and tried to keep his breathing quiet as Dr. Hodgins started to kiss down from his cheek down to his neck. Zack tried to say something, anything to tell Dr. Hodgins that he was overwhelmed, but he couldn’t. His breathing was heavy and his mouth was dry as he stammered, completely ignored by Hodgins as he continued to suck bruises onto Zack’s neck.  
“H-h-Hodgins, Jack, please stop, I can’t…” Zack trailed off with a small whimper when Hodgins had found that really sensitive spot on his neck right above his pulse. Just when Zack was starting to calm himself enough to enjoy what Hodgins was doing Hodgins suddenly pulled off with a loud slurp, leaving the bruised skin off Zack’s neck dripping with his saliva.  
“Do you really want me to stop?” Hodgins, although completely drunk, still asked Zack and Zack although thoroughly aroused nodded his head solemnly. Jack nodded, bringing two of his fingers up to Zack’s mouth and brushing over them over his lips, admiring the plump and pinkness of them.  
“OK.” Jack responded with only a single word, two syllables, two letters, or four depending on how you spell it, and all of it was eating at Zack for some reason.  
“Hodgins, it’s not that I don’t… It is just that I know that it is illogical to think these… feeling you are having are real seeing as you are extremely intoxicated.” Zack explained to Hodgins, trying to use logic to reason with him.  
Once again he only got a one word answer.  
“OK.  
Two years after the beginning:  
It was Christmas time again and even Dr. Brennan was feeling the holiday spirit this year. Time had passed since the hallway incident and the two had both moved on, an unspoken promise of never talking about it again between both Dr. Hodgins and the newly (Dr).Addy.  
Zack because the fact that he had let a drunken man man=handle him and he had actually liked it, even gotten aroused while it happened and even a few times while thinking about it. Zack believed that Jack only came onto him because he was highly intoxicated and unable to really think.  
Jack avoided the subject because he refused to admit that he had been doing exactly what he had been wanting to do since the day a gangly kid stammering that he worked for Dr. Brennan had bumped into him and literally knocked him off his feet. Jack also avoided it because he wasn’t ready to tell Zack that he had feelings for him, hell he hadn’t even come out yet though he expected that Angela suspected, if she wasn’t a hundred percent sure.  
Secret Santa time approached and everyone put their names into the stocking that Angela carried around to each person, Dr. Brennan, Cam, Booth, Zack, Jack, and lastly herself. Angela reached into the stocking and mixed the slips of paper together while explaining the rules, pick a name, get a good present for them that they’ll like, exchange them on Christmas Eve, if you get your own name put it back. Simple enough. Angela once again went around the group, each person picking a slip of paper, Booth’s face immediately dropped a small bit, obviously a little disappointed at who he got while Angela seemed to brighten up at who she got.  
Jack’s eyes widened in surprise just a bit when he saw the name in the typical messy, small scrawl unique to the one and only Dr. Zack Addy. Although Jack and Zack hadn’t exactly been distant the last year they still tiptoed around each other to a certain extent.  
When Jack got home, after letting Zack jump out of his car right away he began wracking his brain to see what he would get Zack, the answer came soon enough.  
Zack had gotten Booth and had immediately thought of something to get him. A pair of funky socks and maybe a belt buckle that didn’t match in the slightest.  
Soon enough Christmas Eve was here and everyone was getting excited for Secret Santa. Angela had multiple times come up to Zack asking whom he’d gotten and he’d always turn away with a blush and rhetorically asked what the point of Secret Santa was if it wasn’t a secret which caused Angela to huff sadly and go back to whatever work Dr. Brennan or Cam had given her.  
“OK everyone, you were supposed to put your gifts on this table by the end of the day and it looks like everyone did so we can get started. Angela would you like to open first?” Cam asked Angela after explaining what would be happening.  
“Of course, you know me.” Angela smiled before taking the gift addressed to her from the table. She unwrapped the gift messily and squealed loudly when she saw what was inside.  
“A new computer? Whoa, thank you to whoever got this!” Angela pointedly looked at Brennan who had a proud smile on her face  
“It was me, I got it for you!” Dr. Brennan excitedly boasted.  
“I guess Dr. Brennan should go next…” Cam suggested, and Dr. Brennan nodded, quickly grabbing her gift from the table and unwrapping it equally as fast.  
“It’s a planner, and a book on ancient civilizations. I really like this, thank you.” Brennan looked genuinely pleased with her gift as she searched the room with her eyes, trying to see who would claim the present. Cam reluctantly raised her hand with a smile and smiled wider when Brennan smiled at her and thanked her again.  
“OK, I guess I’ll go next.” Cam’s gift was easy to guess who it was from, it was wrapped messily and her name was written in what was obviously Booth’s handwriting.  
“I know who this is from, but let’s see what it is shall we?” Inside the gift was a bright gold plaque with the words BOSS MAN on it. When everyone saw it they laughed out and Booth looked oddly proud of his weird present.  
“Haha, me next.” Booth rubbed his hands in anticipation before he grabbed present and started to open it.  
“Wow. These are some FUNKY socks, all these colors and stripes, amazing. And a belt buckle too? What’d a guy do to be this lucky?” Booth was laughing with every word he spoke, but not in a mocking way, more in a happily surprised way which made Zack less anxious about raising his hand and claiming the gift he had given Booth. When Booth saw that it was Zack he smiled in his direction and nodded his head which Zack had remembered was an adult male way of approving of another male. It was a symbol of respect.  
“Zack’s next. Woohoo!” Angela cheered loudly, chucking Zack’s gift toward him, which he gingerly placed on his knees and started to open it.  
“I really don’t know what to say.” Zack’s gift was something he hadn’t even remembered he’d wanted until now. It was a plane ticket, back home to his hometown. Roundtrip to see his family. Zack couldn’t stop tears from forming in his eyes.  
“Thank you, really to anyone who… I really appreciate this.” The rest of the team watched in awe as Hodgins gently placed his hand on Zack’s in a comforting manner.  
“I remember that you wanted to see your family for Christmas. Now you can.” Hodgins’ voice was quiet as if he was speaking only to Zack, not only was he speaking only to Zack but he was only paying attention to Zack when he turned over Jack’s hand, and leaned his face closer to Jack’s bumping their noses together before bringing their lips together lightly, only for a moment, chaste but still sweet between the two of them.  
“Wow. I was not expecting this.” Booth was the first to talk.  
Brennan and Cam just stared, looking for words to say to the two. Angela laughed lightly to herself, whispering about how she absolutely knew it.  
“Um, I guess I should open up my gift then.” Hodgins said awkwardly, never letting go of Zack’s hand as he unwrapped with only one.  
“Two books: one on the classification of bugs and the other on… How to accept your inner gay…” Jack trailed off as he read the second one, blushing profusely but refusing to acknowledge it.  
“I guess you won’t be needing the second one after all.” Angela smiled at the two as she tried to stifle her laugh.  
____  
When Hodgins and Zack were alone later that night, cuddled up on Hodgins’ couch as they laughed about earlier that day Jack said something that surprised even him.  
“I think I’ve always been in love with you, the first time we met you knocked me off my feet. Literally.” Zack just laughed and snuggled deeper into Jack’s arms.  
“I remember. I was quite flustered and… It doesn’t matter, what matters is that I feel the same way about you.”  
“You love me?”  
“I love you.”  
“OK, pervert.”  
“That is still neither funny nor true.”  
“Go to sleep my gangly starfish.”  
“If I’m a gangly starfish then you are short lion.”  
“I’d rather be a lion then a starfish.”  
“True. But I’d rather be gangly than short.”  
“Go to bed, Big bird.”  
“That name sounds familiar but I do not directly recognize it.”  
“Go to sleep.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you to my gangly starfish.”  
“Never as much as I love you, my short lion.”


End file.
